


It's all in the details [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Details [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abused alec, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Wedding planner Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus met a lovely man and hit it off right away. He was hoping this one would be someone special. But they both had a meeting so they couldn't make any plans, but Magnus did give him his number. Magnus had a meeting with a lady named Lydia. He is her wedding planner. But she couldn't come for this session, so she sends her soon to be husband. That's when the S**t hits the fan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Pt 2 coming.*
> 
> updated 5/3/18

Alec was already in the waiting room when another customer walked in and sat down in the chair next to the window because Magnus knew he would be there a while. Magnus needed to do some work before his meeting with the worse soon to be a bride. He pulled out his phone and started checking messages. Then his cell rang. Magnus, answer it. 

"Hello."

While he spoke to whoever was on his phone, he looked up at Alec and smiled. Then he looked away again. Alec tried not to listen to the man's conversation. But couldn't help it. 

"Well, what now? She what? I'll be meeting the groom instead. That woman. Fine, same time? Ok, thanks, Simon. Call me if anything changes."

The guy put his phone away and looked back at Alec. He got up and moved over to him. 

"Magnus, and you are?"   
"Alec."   
"Happy to meet you." He said looking at Alec. 

Alec looked back at Magnus and smiled.

"Something, happen," Alec pointed where Magnus put his phone.   
"Just work," Magnus made a not too happy laughed. 

Alec put his lips together and nodded his head. They sat there not talking for a while. 

Then Magnus turned to Alec, "Well, while we wait, and it's lunchtime, would you like to go next door and get a sub? I'll treat."

Alec looked at the man. He was good looking. Nicely dressed, black hair, and he had black make-up around his eyes with a little glitter.

"Sure, but I can pay for mine."   
"No, it's fine, I asked you."   
Alec smiled, "ok."

They headed to the sub shop next door. They order, and Magnus paid. They sat at a table and started eating. They talked about everything. It was weird how they both were able to talk about everything. While they were talking about a show called Will & Grace and laughing. Alec's phone came to life. He, answer it.

"Ok, I'm on my way back, now." 

Then he hung up his phone. He looked at Magnus. 

"Well, they need me to come and get my car."   
"Oh, okay. Well, go ahead, I'll clean our mess up, then head back in a little bit."   
"Okay, well, It was nice talking to you." 

Magnus smiled and nodded his head. Alec started to get up, but then turn back to Magnus, who was clean the table.   
"Do you have a card?" Magnus looked up at him.   
"Yes," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. 

We might need a party planner soon. 

"Okay," just call and talk to my assistant and he can schedule something.   
"Okay," Without looking at it, he put it in his pocket. Then he left.

Magnus finish cleaning, then his phone rang. It was the car detailer. Magnus headed to get his car, then went to his meeting.

BVFK: BVFanFics


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus finally made it to the meeting place. When he got there, he talked to Simon for a few seconds. Then went to the waiting area to find the groom he was to have the meeting with instead of the bride.

"I'm sorry, I'm ..." 

Magnus froze, his eyes got big. Magnus swallowed hard and looked at him. The groom to be looked, at Magnus, and his mouth fell open. 

"Oh my god," he finally said. 

Magnus kept looking at him. Magnus wanted to cry so bad at that time. 

"Mr.Lightwood, Alec Lightwood?" 

Alec looked at him still unable to say much, so he nodded his head. 

"Right this way, we need to go over some patterns for your..." 

He stopped for a second. He looked away. 

Then smiled "Your wedding."

Alec looked at Magnus, wanting to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. Finally, they made it to the back to see the patterns. They look through all kinds of things. From China plates to chair covers. And everything that Alec liked, Magnus knew he would. It's was like they were meant to be. After some time passed, Alec tried to talk to Magnus, but he didn't have it. 

"Magnus, please," Alec said.   
"No. I thought that just maybe things would start working out for me after I met you. I like you, but now that has been put a stop to because you're getting married. There is nothing you can say to make this better. This meeting is over" Magnus said and walked out of the room.

When Alec came out of the room, he saw Magnus talking with a lady. As soon as Magnus saw Alec, he put his hand on her back and pointed to a place that they went into, to talk. Alec turned and left. Later Alec's bride to be Lydia called. She wanted to speak to Magnus about what Alec picked out. So he decided to meet her for dinner. Well, when he got there, it was a whole group of people.

"Magnus," Lydia jumped up and hugged him. That's when he saw Alec stand up. He put out his hand and Magnus shook it. Suddenly both felt an electric shock go through them. Magnus pulled his hand back and looked at him.

Lydia jumped in then. 

"Well, this is Alec's Mother and sister. Maryse, and Isabelle. This is Jace, and his wife, Clary. And Luke Alec's dad will be here soon."  
"Happy to meet you all."  
"Are we still going to talk about Alec's picks?" Magnus asked Lydia.   
"Oh yes." 

Magnus just looked at her. He knew that she would change everything. Magnus looked at Alec. Alec was looking down at the table and miserable looking. Like he knew it too that Lydia wouldn't like what he liked. Alec looked up and saw Magnus looking at him. Magnus watched for a second then looked away. They talked, and Magnus manages to keep a few things that Alec picked out. 

"Please excuse me for a few. I'll be right back." 

Everyone nodded their heads, then went back to talking. Magnus looked at Alec before leaving. Hopefully, Alec got the hind. Magnus went to the bathroom and waited for Alec. But he decided that after a few minutes Alec was not coming. He opened the door, and gasp. Alec was standing there. Alec looked at Magnus then pushed him back into the bathroom against the wall. He pushed his body up against Magnus and started kissing him. And Magnus didn't stop him either. Alec pulled back and looked at him. 

"God, I need you." 

Magnus smiled. 

"Alec you don't have to marry her if you don't want to."   
"Yes, Magnus, I do. For my family."   
"What?"   
"I just have too." 

That was all I was going to get from him on that subject. Magnus pushed him away. He looked at him, then shook his head. 

"I shouldn't have done this." 

Magnus opened the door and left. When Alec came back to the table, Magnus had already gone.

BVFK: BVFanFics


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed, and Magnus didn't see Alec at all. But he did get a few texts, which he did not answer back. Magnus, and Simon later that night met up at Platinum. They were talking when Magnus looked up, and Alec was coming his way. Before he could walk off Alec reached out for his arm. Magnus looked up at him.

"Dance with me," Alec said. 

Magnus looked at him for a moment. 

"Ok."

They got on the dance floor and started moving. Magnus and Alec moved together. Alec put his hands on Magnuses hips and pulled him as close as he could get him. Magnus put his hands on Alec's arms. They looked at each other for a long time, then they kissed. Their bodies started moving again like they needed their bodies to touch. They wanted the friction between them. A little later Alec grabbed Magnuses hand and pulled him to the back room.

"What are you doing?"  
"Please, Magnus, I need you now." 

Magnus looked at him. They kissed. When Alec started to undo Magnus pants, Magnus stopped him. 

"No, please, Magnus," Alec began to beg him.  
"I'm not stopping you, but I need you to put a condom on before we fuck."

Alec looked at him.

"Shit."  
"What?" Magnus asked.  
"I didn't bring any. I wasn't..." Alec cut off and looked away.  
"Do you want this?" Magnus asked Alec.  
Alec looked at Magnus, and swallow, "Yes, more than anything." "Ok."

Magnus put his hand in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he had a condom. He handed it to Alec, "So you want to, too?" Magnus smiled, "Yes."

Alec turned Magnus around, pulled his pants down. Magnus waited while Alec put the condom on, then Alec pulled his hips back some and started pushing himself in slowly not to hurt Magnus too much. After the 3rd push, he was all the way in. He didn't move. 

"Are you ok?" 

Magnus shook his head. He was breathing hard. Magnus had one hand on the wall, and the other on Alec's bare hip, holding them together.

Alec asked, "Ready?"  
"Yes." 

It was more of a hiss. Alec started moving out and in as Magnus began rocking into Alec's pushing into him. Alec and Magnus both started moaning. Then after a little bit, Alec released himself inside Magnus. When Alec was able to move, he turned Magnus, then went to his knees. Alec put Magnus' cock in his mouth. Magnus put his head back and moaned. Alec reached up with both hands, and took hold of Magnus' hips and started pulling and pushing him into his mouth. Then Magnus took over. So Alec let him, till Magnus released himself into Alec's mouth. Alec got up and started kissing Magnus again. They stay there looking at each for a little while not saying anything. They kept there hands on each other. 

Alec asked a little later, "Ready?"  
"Almost," Magnus said. 

They fixed their clothes, then left the back room. They walked out together not hiding anything about what just happened.

BVFK: BVFanFics


	4. Chapter 4

After they left the back room, they walked up to the bar, and order them a drink. Magnus was lost, in his thoughts. Alec was watching him, and worrying about him. 

"Magnus." 

He said a few times before he put his hand on his arm. 

"Magnus, are you ok?" 

Magnus looked at him. 

He shook his head, "No I'm not."  
"Talk to me," Alec said.   
"Alec, what are you doing?" 

Alec looked at Magnus. 

"I don't know. I want you so bad. But I can't hurt Lydia." 

Magnus looked at Alec. 

"You can't have it both ways. It's Lydia or me." 

They looked at each other. Magnus was the one that ended it. 

"Bye Alec, have a wonderful life," then Magnus walked away from him.

Alec watched as Magnus walked out of his life.

A year and a half passed from that night, and Magnus was sitting in a little coffee shop checking emails on his laptop. When two guys enter the coffee shop, he kept working on his emails, till he heard them speak. His eyes went wide. Magnus looked out the side of his eyes without turning. That's when he saw Alec and Jace. 

"Oh, god," Magnus said under his breath.

Magnus grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. 

Half the way out Magnus heard "Magnus," but he kept going. 

He was almost running back to his building. When Alec caught up to Magnus, he reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Magnus stop, please," Alec said.

Magnus finally did. He turned to Alec. And he was smiling back at him. 

"How have you been?"   
"Good," Magnus said.   
"When did you get back?" Alec asked him.   
"A few weeks ago," Magnus said. 

They looked at each other. Then Magnus said. 

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I need to get back to work." "Oh, okay. Yeah, I need to get back too." Alec said. 

Magnus smiled finally. Then turned to head into the building. That smile gave Alec the courage to asked Magnus out. 

"Would you like to get a drink sometime?"   
Magnus stopped, then shook his head.   
"No, Alec. You are married the last time I checked."   
"Yeah, and when was that, Magnus?" Alec asked a little mad. "The week I came back. Simon told me."   
"Well, he doesn't know everything."

Magnus looked at Alec.   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"Lydia and I have been separated for three months now. We only go to events together." 

Magnus looked at him. 

"Well. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you two can work things out." 

Then he went into the building. Alec stayed there for a long time, looking at the door. Finally, he left to find Jace.

A few weeks passed from that day, and Magnus and Simon had planned a well to do, wedding. And the bride invited them to the wedding and all. Magnus and Simon both were at the wedding and having a lovely time. Magnus looked up and saw Lydia and Alec talking with the bride and her new husband. He didn't know they were invited to the wedding and didn't see them at the ceremony. Alec saw Magnus, looking over at them. He smiled at Magnus, but Magnus turned his head. 

"Simon, I asked you if the Lightwoods were coming, and you said no. What is that?" 

He put his hand up. 

Simon looked, "Magnus, they said they couldn't make it. I don't know."   
"I think I'm going to leave. Can you handle the rest of the evening?" Magnus asked.   
"Yes, sure, but Magnus, don't leave because of Alec," Simon said. "It's not all about Alec, Simon. I'm not feeling in a party mood anymore."

Alec watched Magnus head to the door.   
"Not again you don't," Alec said to himself.   
"Lydia, can you get a ride home?"   
"Yes."   
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay," Alec said heading out the same way Magnus did.   
"Magnus wait, please wait." 

Alec grabbed Magnus, pulling him around and into him. When he did, he saw that Magnus was crying.

"Magnus." 

They looked at each other. Alec pulled Magnus in more to him. Alec put his hand on Magnus' face and wiped his wet face. 

"Don't," was all Alec could get out. 

Then pulled Magnus into a kiss. Alec thought he tasted wonderful. And his body felt welcoming. Magnus pulled back. 

"We can't, Alec."   
"Please don't walk away from me again," Alec begged Magnus.  
"Alec." 

They both turned to see Lydia. Magnus' eyes went wide open, and he jumped back away from Alec. Alec looked at Magnus, then again at Lydia. 

"Lydia, what are you doing out here?" Alec asked.   
"I follow you. I needed to see why you stop loving me." Lydia said. 

Magnus' mouth fell open, and he shook his head. 

"So it was for the wedding planner. I should have gone my self that day." 

Lydia said with tears running down her face. Alec walked over to Lydia to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry Lydia, I don't love you the way you need. We can't live like that anymore. I can't live like that anymore. 

I want Magnus." Alec said.   
"Well, he must not want you," Lydia noted looking around Alec. "What?" Alec looked back where he left Magnus, and he was gone.   
"He left you as you left me," Lydia said as she turned and walked off.

Alec went looking for Magnus, but he was gone. He called Simon, but he didn't know where he was. Alec decided to go home. The next day Alec called Bells and Bows planning. Simon answer. 

"Simon, can I talk to Magnus?" Alec asked.   
"No, you can't." Simon was mad.   
"Why not?" Alec asked him.   
"Because of you." He said to Alec.   
"Where is he, Simon?"   
"He's gone again."   
"What?"   
"He left again, and I don't think he will ever come back this time, and it's because of you." 

Then he hung up the phone.

Six months had passed by from that call.

"Magnus, welcome back," Simon said, "even if it's just for a few days."   
"I'm only here for the meetings. Then I go back." Magnus told Simon.   
"I know, but I'm still going to try to get you to stay. I need you here Magnus." 

Magnus gave a weak smiled. Later that day, Simon, Magnus, and a few others were heading to lunch when Magnus saw him. 

"Alec." 

He was talking to another man. Then they kissed.

"Magnus, get up here," Simon yelled. That's when Alec saw Magnus walking with a group of well-dressed people. He saw Magnus move passed some of the people in the group. When Magnus made it to Simon, he looked back and made eye contact with Alec. 

"Magnus, how is the office doing in LA?" Simon asked. 

So Magnus looked back to Simon and kept walking with the group. 

"Thanks," he said to Simon. 

Simon smiled. 

"Do you want to know?" Magnus asked.   
"Yes," Simon said. 

So the whole lunch the whole group talked about the LA office, and all the beautiful weddings and people. Magnus heard his name. He looked up and saw Lydia. He didn't know what to say. 

"Can we talk?" Lydia asked. 

Magnus nodded his head. So they went back to her table. 

"Lydia, I'm sorry. I tried my best to stay away from Alec. I didn't mean for anything to happen." 

Magnus started, but Lydia put her hand up to stop him.

"Magnus, Alec and I are not together anymore. We are still friends. Alec is not doing well with this guy he is dating. He isn't good for him. He hits him, and make do what he wants him to do." 

Magnus' eyes got big. 

"What? Where is he, Lydia?" Magnus yelled at Lydia. 

He didn't care that people were looking at them. She wrote some addresses down, and some numbers and gave it to Magnus. He took it and started to get up. 

"Magnus, please try to make Alec let you in. Because he has closed everybody out, even his sister, and brother." Magnus nodded his head, then left.

BVFK: BVFanFics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wish my brother a happy birthday today!!! If it weren't for him watching my son while SH was on, I wouldn't get to see it on tv. Thanks, big brother!!!! April I will need you again, lol!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A day passed from Magnus' talk with Lydia. Magnus called over and over to Alec but got no answer. So he left some messages for him to call him back that he needed to talk to him. But nothing again.

"Magnus let it be for a few days," Simon said.   
"Simon he is getting hurt, I can't stand by and let this happen. I wouldn't let it happen to you."   
"I know Magnus. All I'm saying is give it time. Give him time." "Okay."

*Alec*

Alec was sitting at the table in the Johns apartment waiting for him to get ready. That's when his phone came to life. Unknown number about ten times. Then about as many messages, and even one text. He opened the text message and almost dropped his phone. He looked for where John was to make sure he didn't see him and wanted to see the text.

[Alec, I'll be here for a few more days. Please, we need to talk. Magnus.]

He looked around, to make sure John did see him again. He turned off his phone and put it away.

"Let's go get a coffee," John said. 

Alec smiled, and they left.

*Magnus and Simon*

"Let's go get some coffee. There is a little coffee shop up the road a little from here," Simon said to Magnus.   
"Sure, I could use some coffee about now."

They got to the coffee shop and walked in. 

"ALEC, what the hell?" John yelled. 

Magnus looked at them. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Here let me help you with that."   
"Stop Alec your just making it worse." 

Magnus and Simon and even the coffee shop people were looking at them.

"Here, let me," Magnus said.   
"And you are?"   
"Magnus Bane, Wedding Planner. So I'm good at getting spots out."   
John looked at Alec, "So this is the famous Magnus." 

Magnus looked up at them, but more at Alec. Alec just kept his eyes on John.

"I hear your name when I have my boyfriend revved up and going at night." 

John looked at Magnus with pissed off eyes. He pulled away, and looked at Alec ", Let's... go... now..." Alec looked scared but went with John. 

On the way, in a little voice, Magnus looked at Alec, "Don't go." 

Alec just kept going.

Later that day Magnus sent Alec one last text. 

[Alec, I'm here if you need to talk. I'll be here for a few more days. I'm staying at the Hampton Inn, room 400 top floor or just call, please.]

After a long day of meetings, Magnus went back to his room to get some rest. He got a shower and checked a few emails when he heard something at the door. When he opened it, his heart dropped to the floor. It was Alec. His face was all bloody, and he was holding his side.

"Oh, Alec. Come in and sit down. What did he do to you?"   
"This is your fault. Why did you come back?" Alec was yelling at Magnus.   
"Please Alec, I had to for meetings, or I wouldn't be here. And you would still be getting hurt by that monster."   
"Why, you hurt me too."   
Magnus stepped back, "I'm sorry Alec, I don't mean to."   
Alec looked up to Magnus, "How did you find out?"   
"Lydia. We talked the first day I was back, right after I saw you and him."

Alec groaned in pain.   
"Please let me look at you." 

Magnus helped Alec take off his jacket, not without Alec groaning more. 

"I'm so sorry Alec that your hurt." 

His ribs were bruised but not broken. He was hurt all over his top part of his body. 

"Let me see your face," Magnus said.   
"Let me get something to clean you up some. Lay back on the pillows." 

Magnus got a small wet towel and started to slowly and softly clean the blood from his nose and mouth. And a few cuts on his face. Alec had his eyes closed while Magnus was cleaning the blood away till he felt wet drops hitting his face. He opened his eyes to Magnus crying. Alec put his hand to his face and wiped a tear away. He pulled Magnus down so they could kiss, but when they did Alec moaned a little because his bottom lip was split. 

Magnus pulled back a little bit ", Will you stay tonight?" 

Alec smiled, "Yes."

*Alec*

The next morning Alec woke before Magnus. He got up and looked around. Then Alec got in the shower. He was hurting, but he was used to it. But this time John hit him in the face, where people could see. Like he just didn't care anymore. Alec was letting the hot water run over him. He had his eyes closed when he heard. 

"Oh god." 

When Alec opened them, he saw Magnus standing in the bathroom looking at him. Alec had bruises all over his body. Magnus' face turned white. He felt sick. 

"Magnus. Magnus." 

Alec called him over and over, but he didn't move. Alec turned the water off, but before he could get out of the shower, and get a towel put around him. Magnus was out the bathroom. 

"I'm going kill him. How dare he?" 

Magnus was heading to the door when Alec jumped in front of him to block the door. 

"Stop Magnus, please. I can't have him hurt you, and he will. Look at me." 

Magnus stopped and looked at Alec, "All this was because of me, maybe I need to be hurt too, Alec."   
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blame all this on you. It's John. All him. He is sick." Alec said.   
"Don't go back, please Alec."   
Alec looked away, "Why not? I don't have...", and he looked at Magnus, "anybody else." 

Magnus swallow and looked at him. Alec turned and walked off, and started getting his clothes together. He began to get dressed. 

Magnus turned to Alec, "You have me." 

Alec stopped moving. 

"What?"   
"You have me." Alec turned to him.   
"You mean?"   
Magnus smiled, "Yes."

BVFK: BVFF


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning," Magnus said. "Morning," Alec said. They both looked at each. They smiled at each other.

"I have meetings I need to go to, today I won't be back until later tonight," Magnus said. "Ok, I need to go to my place and get some of my things." "No not by yourself." I'm not. I'm going to have Jace go with me. He won't try anything with someone there." Magnus nodded his head.

***

Alec, why did you keep this from us? We could have helped you. We could have put him away. We still will." Jace said. "Jace I couldn't tell anyone. I was scared. I didn't know what he would do. Still, don't, and that's worry's me." "Let's get your stuff, and leave. I don't want to have to beat the shit out of your X." 

They got Alec's stuff, Clothes and other things like his Laptop for work. Alec still had some time before he was going to meet up with Magnus for the night. So Jace, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle met at Blue's for a drink.

"Alec, big brother, why?" Isabelle asked. Alec looked at her and shook his head ", I don't know, being scared, and stupid." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his arm. They all talked and made a plan for Alec somewhere to stay after Magnus left.

***

Magnus texted Alec. Hey babe, almost to your place. I'll meet you there. "What the hell? I need to go," Alec said. "What's going on?" Clary asked. "Magnus is heading over to my place." " What? Let's go," Jace said. "Jace," Clary said and gave him a look. "I'll be good, I promise. I'll see you at home." Then he kissed her.

***

When Magnus got to Alec's place, the door was open. He walked in and called for Alec, but who answer was not Alec. "Magnus... Bane..." Magnus slowly turned to see John standing by the door. He shut it and locked it. Magnus looked at him. "I was looking for Alec, but you will do," John said. Magnus' heart started to beat fast. "Look I have some friends meeting me here to get some of Alec's stuff. "Well, that's good. Because when I'm done with you, you're going to need help to get to the ER." 

Magnus backed away from John, but he cornered Magnus and was on him hitting him. John had Magnus on the floor, and he was kicking him over and over again before John was done he stomped on Magnus' head as hard as he could. Magnus wasn't moving and covered in blood. John ran to the door and left.

***

When Alec and Jace got there, the door was wide open. They looked at each other. Then they walked in slowly looking around. "Oh, shit. Alec, Jace screamed. They ran over Magnus. Alec was trying to check him out, while Jace called 911. "Oh my god, John did this I know John hurt Magnus. This is why I didn't tell anyone because he said would do this to any that got between him and me." Alec was upset, shaking, and pissed as hell.

***

Everyone even Alec's mother, and step-father was at the Hospital. They were waiting to hear from the Dr. about Magnus. "Jace we need to find John. We need to do something." Alec said. "Alec let's find out about Magnus first. Then we can find John, and make him pay for what he did to both you." Alec nodded. 

The Dr. came out to talk to Magnus' family. But all he had was Alec. So the Dr. talked to him. "Mr.Bane is in a coma, he has a few broken ribs, and his nose is broke too. With a few fracture around his eye area. And he has swelling around his eyes too. We were able to start reducing the swelling with some medicine time will tell." "Can we see him, Please?" Alec asked. The Dr. looked at him ", it's family only, but he has none." "Please." "Two at a time, fifteen minutes, three times a day is all I can give you right now, I'm sorry." "That's fine, please take me now" "Would you like me to come with you big brother? Alec smiled ", Yes, please Isabelle." 

They headed into Magnus' room, and Alec froze at the door. His eyes opened wide, and his mouth dropped open. "Alec," Isabelle called. He looked at her, then back at Magnus. He was bandaged up with tubes and wires coming out of him everywhere. Alec swallowed hard and made himself walk over to Magnus. Alec started crying. Isabelle walked over to Alec and put her arm around him. "Why did he go there? I told him Jace, and I was going. I don't understand why he wanted to meet me there." "Alec maybe he wanted to see your place. Maybe learn something more about you. He loves you and just wanted to know things about you may be." Alec looked at her and shook his head, and closed his eyes.

***

When Alec and Isabelle came back to the waiting room, Alec looked at Jace ", Now we look for John. Alec was pissed and looking for payback. Everyone, but Alec and Simon left for the night. They stay for Magnus. Just in case something happens.

Simon looked at Alec. You know this is all because of you. Alec looked at him ", What?" "If you would have just left him alone." "Simon." "No." Alec looked away and didn't say anything else.

***

Alec and Simon went to see Magnus. Simon had the same reaction as Alec did. Alec watched the way Simon was with Magnus. "Oh my god, you're in love with him." Simon just looked at Alec but said nothing.

***

Simon left later that morning. Alec refused to go, so his sister brung him a change of clothes and some other things. "Isabelle, where is Jace?" "He is trying to get some information for you." "Okay." "How is Magnus doing today? Is the medicine still helping him?" "He is doing a little better." "Nothing happened after the last time I saw him. I'm pretty sure the Dr. would let me know some." "That good," Isabelle said.

***

Alec was sitting in a chair next Magnus, working on his laptop when he heard Magnus groan. A few minutes later the Dr. was in the room. "Mr.Bane can you hear me? Magnus looked at the Dr. and kept blinking his eyes. "I can hear, but I can't see you," Magnus screamed out as much he screamed... "What? What's going on?" Alec asked. Magnus looked his way, but not at him. "Who that?" Alec looked at him ", I'm Alec Lightwood, your lover." Magnus shook his head ", I don't know you." Alec looked at Magnus. Then to the Dr. "Mr.Bane what do you remember last?" "I was at work with Simon. We just opened for business. The Dr. looked at Alec ", How long ago was that, do you know?" "That was like almost two years before we met." "Mr.Bane from what I can tell your blindness could be because not all the swelling has gone down around your eyes. We have you on medicine's that will help with that. Time will tell with that. For your amnesia, that may come back soon, or it may never come back, only time will let us know. I will do more test in the morning, but if you need anything your nurse will help you with it or if you need me they will notify me." Magnus looked at the Dr. ", Okay." 

"Magnus," Alec said. Magnus looked his way, but not at him. Magnus' eyes were bloodshot. You could tell he was tired. "Yes?" You don't remember me at all?" "No, I'm sorry. I don't." Alec started crying ", Would you like me to leave?" Magnus could hear the sadness in his voice. "No, you can stay it's okay, I think I'm going to get some sleep." "Okay, I'll be here when you wake up." "Okay, thank you." Alec put his hand to Magnus' face. He jumped back a little from him. "I... I'm sorry," Alec said. Magnus looked his way ", It's okay." Alec sat down and watched Magnus till he fell asleep. Then he called Jace. "Jace do you have anything new?" "Alec," Jace asked. "Yes, Magnus woke up." "What? Is he okay?" "No, Jace. He's not." "What's wrong?" He doesn't remember me, us. And that's not all." "Alec?" "He can't see, Jace. He's blind." "Oh God, Alec do you want me to come up there?" "No, he is sleeping right now. 

Can you bring me a change of clothes in the morning? Maybe bring some coffee in the morning." "Okay, I will. Call me if you need anything, Alec." "I will, thanks." Alec put the phone away, and work was forgotten. He sat there all night watching Magnus sleep. He almost fell asleep, but Magnus sat up screaming. Alec jumped up to see what was going on. 

"Magnus, what is it?" The nurse came running in to see what happen. Magnus was breathing hard and shaking. "Magnus talk to me." Magnus looked his way ", I... someone... hurting me. I... " "I'm calling the Dr.," the nurse said and ran out of the room. "Magnus, are you remembering this?" Alec asked. "No, I dreamed it." Magnus started to calm down. 

***

After they talked to the Dr. Magnus Looked around, "Alec?" "I'm here." "Can you tell me what happen to me?" "Magnus, I think." "Alec, please?" "Alec you in there?" Jace called out. Magnus got a look on his face but didn't say anything about it anymore. "Yes, I'm here," Alec said. "Clary came with me too." "Magnus, you are looking so much better," Clary said, "Dear I know your lying, but thanks," Magnus said to Clary. "Alec filled us in on what is going on." "Okay, well, then you all know I don't remember you all?" "Yes, and If we overstep just tell us, and we'll back off, Okay?" Magnus smiled a little ", Okay."

BVFK: BVFF

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> Youtube: BVFandomKingdom
> 
> IG: @bluevelvet_36, @bvfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @BlueVelvet78
> 
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
